1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the construction of swinging and cantilever gates. More particularly, it relates to a post that facilitates mounting of both types of gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swinging gates include a post to which hinges are mounted and the respective free ends of the hinges engage a gate that pivots about the hinge in a well-known way. Cantilever gates typically include two or more laterally spaced apart posts and each post supports an upper level track and a lower level track that are parallel to one another. Rollers are mounted to the gate and roll along the tracks to enable the gate to be displaced to the left or right.
Both types of gates require that two or more brackets be positioned along the vertical extent of the post or posts.
In a swing-type gate, a first bracket is typically mounted below the top end of the post and a second bracket is typically mounted above the bottom end of the post. The weight of the gate determines the optimal location of the brackets.
The positioning of brackets in a cantilever-type gate is similar. An upper bracket supports an upper track for at least one roller and a lower bracket supports a lower track for at least one roller. A lengthy cantilever-type gate can require multiple upper and lower brackets.
The mounting of brackets to posts can be time-consuming. Improperly positioned brackets cause gates to open and close in unacceptable ways
Thus there is a need for a post to which brackets can be easily attached and which can be easily adjusted in position if such adjustment is required.
Some manufacturers make a first type of post for swing gates and a second type for cantilever gates.
Thus there is a need for an upstanding post that has utility for both types of gates so that gate installation companies need not maintain separate inventories of swing gate posts and cantilever gate posts.
There is also a need for an improved hinge for swinging gates and improved roller structures for cantilever gates.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed improvements could be provided.